New Hope
by emmera01
Summary: Jasper's new hope in life when Alice enters it... an elaboration of Jasper and Alice's amazing relationship keeping to the few details Stephanie Meyer gives us.
1. For the first time

Jasper's Point of View.

This story is rated T simply because it is aimed at 13+ and there may be some adult themes in later chapters.

The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer, not myself and I am writing this fan fiction purely for my own enjoyment and that of readers.

The aim of the story is to elaborate Jasper's and Alice's amazing love story; not to rip of Stephenie Meyer. I hope you enjoy it : )

******************

My life, if you could even call it one, had been reduced to this. Sitting in a bar and not even being able to drink. God I wished I could. My existence was so tiresome. The war was over and I was wandering aimlessly and for all I know I could be doing it for all of eternity.

"Would you like something to drink sir?" The barmaid woke me from my reverie with a flirtatious voice and a sheepish smile. I could feel her emotions… lust. I knew the feelings I stirred in women now and, when I had been human, I supposed I would have been interested because she was pretty, in a way. Human eyes could not see my scars, the remnants of my war torn past, so to them I seemed attractive. If only she knew what would happen if I indulged my fantasies and got… that close. It was hard even sitting here to stop my self leaping at her neck yet I restrained. She was nice I didn't really want to hurt her and especially not in front of anyone.

"I'm fine thank you." I replied with finality in my tone indicating that the conversation was over. She quickly got the message and disappeared leaving me alone… again. I sat and wallowed in my misery for I don't know how long. Time had no meaning to me anymore. It was infinite so therefore I didn't worry about its passing. There was always more time, and I was not thankful for that. It wasn't until the bar started clearing that I regained some sense of the present. As I glanced up at the clock it read 3 am. All the humans were clearing out for a few hours of sleep before they had to work the next day or whatever they planned to do. Yet I couldn't sleep. I didn't have a separation of days, no way to break up the monotonous eternity of my immortal life.

As I turned to leave my stool at the bar I felt it… from all the way across the room. The strongest and most intense emotions I have ever felt and I could have sworn they were directed at me. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be. I turned to locate the source of these feelings that made my knees week…so intense. My eyes found it, or rather her. Standing in the threshold was a woman about my age. She was so small; barely over 5 feet tall but she occupied the entire room with her presence. She was all I felt as she drowned out every other emotion in the room. She was so beautiful with short, black hair and her eyes too were black. Realization struck me as I realized that she was just like me… a vampire and she was hungry… very hungry. Yet she didn't pay any attention to the humans still in the bar. All her attention was focused solely on me. Then she smiled at me and I felt an emotion rising in me that nearly rivaled the strength of hers. It was powerful yet I could not recognize it. As she began crossing the room towards me with the grace and beauty only possible in my kind I fought to find the name for the emotions we were both feeling. Hers was somewhat simpler to define as I had felt it between the many couples I had passed in my lifetime… Love. But it didn't make any sense. How could she be in love with me? Answering my own question I realized that I too felt the same feeling for her. I was in love with her as well and I couldn't explain it. I just was.

As she reached me she held out her hand and I took it without hesitation without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. I wanted to be with her and I needed no other reasoning than that. As our hands touched I realized the other emotion that existed within the room almost as strong as the love we were both feeling… Hope. For the first time in almost a century… I felt hope.

********************

Okay that is just a taster. If you like it please review and I will be more than happy to write more for you. : )

I have always though that Alice and Jasper were very interesting characters with a wonderful relationship. They may also have the sweetest background story as alluded to by Stephenie Meyer. I plan to eloborate on the few details she gives us in any other chapters. It aslo means I'll have to go and study the books like a mad woman to keep to the few details she gives us. Anyways, it shall all be worth it.

Reviews would be much appretiated. Thanks : )


	2. Future paths

Okay, I have been working really hard to bring you an update. I hope you like it. A shout out to my first three subscribers, you guys are awesome!

You may be interested to know I have started to compile a playlist for New Hope and hope to have some of it posted up for you in my next update. I would love to hear any suggestions you have. Feel free to send me a personal message or email at emmera_01(at)hotmail(dot)com. For some reason i can't write it properly. I promise i will answer every one as long as this fanfic doesn't grow insanely out of control and it is simply not possible to (I secretly hope this will happen but chances are it probably wont : P Which is totally cool. As long as I have one reader I am insanely happy). Please also feel free to suggest aspects of Jasper's and Alice's relationship you would like me to elaborate on during the course of the story.

Disclaimer: The characters featured in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer, not myself, I am simply borrowing them in an attempt to eloborate Stephenie's amazing work!

Please enjoy...

*********************

Jaspers Point of Veiw:

Feelings I never knew I could even feel such as love, hope and unconditional devotion were all now directed towards this stranger. It didn't make sense, but I didn't care. Despite the way my emotions were confusing me there was one thing I was sure of… I loved her. We stood simply staring into each other's eyes for a long time. Mine a violent shade of deep burgundy and hers a peculiar shade of gold. I stood admiring every detail of her beauty, every curve and angle of her face, the even more beautiful soul I saw behind her gold eyes. She was the most enchanting creature I had ever laid my eyes upon and, somehow, she seemed to see me the same way. I knew she could see my scars yet they did not revolt her. I can't remember how long we stood committing every detail of each other to memory… I could have studied her forever, quite literally. It wasn't until she broke the silence that I realized I also wanted to study her personality just as intensely with the thousands of questions I was desperate to ask.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she said with more love than I thought it was possible to attach to a single statement.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," I said ducking my head, not knowing what else to say and genuinely sorry we had not been united sooner. Every moment of my existence I had spent away from her had been a waste. Admittedly I was slightly confused by her words and she must have noticed my expression because she began explaining.

"I have seen you," she said simply. "I have a peculiar ability."

Not all of my kind possessed a supernatural ability; just a select random few and they were so varied I couldn't even begin to imagine what hers was.

"What is it?" I questioned, wanting to know everything about her.

"I… can see the future," she answered, "subjectively of course. You see, the future often changes based on actions and decisions."

"What is your name?" I asked realizing I was in love with someone I didn't even know.

"Alice," she replied with I smile. "Yours?"

"Jasper," I replied. "May I ask? When you walked into this room, your feelings towards me were incredible yet you hadn't even met me. How is that possible?" I questioned.

"How did you know exactly what it was I was feeling?" she asked, surprised.

I smiled at her confusion because it changed her facial expression into an impossibly more thrilling sight. "You aren't the only one with a peculiar ability…" I smiled as I quoted her words. "I can sense everyone's emotions around me. I can manipulate them too. Now that I have answered your question will you answer mine?"

She looked momentarily astounded at my response. Perhaps she had thought she was alone with her abilities. "I had a vision of us meeting and the path we would go on from here. I saw us very much in love and I began loving you unconditionally before we had even met."

Her answer was so simple as if it was perfectly reasonable to fall for a complete stranger, though I had just proven that it was possible. I hadn't been wrong; she did love me.

"I love you too" I replied, amazed though completely certain. "But how is that possible? We don't know each other."

"We will" she replied with a wide smile that told me that somehow she knew what would happen from here with a certainty only Alice could possess. I was glad she knew, because I had no idea.

"First, I think it would be slightly more comfortable if we moved somewhere more private." she suggested slightly embarrassed. I was confused until I once again opened myself up to her emotions and felt that one emotion for the second time that night… Lust. But this was not lust for me or my body like the barmaid. It was bloodlust. I knew she was still in control but it was uncomfortable for her. If I had not fed this morning I would have been the same however I was satisfied, for at least the time being. Besides, a century was long enough to grow accustomed to ignoring the burning in my throat temporarily especially when the reward was not causing someone the most terrifying emotions and feeling them as well.

"Of course. I understand" I replied quickly and we exited the bar knowing if she did lose control it would make both our existences infinitely more complicated. We may be predators, but we are smart enough to avoid looking like crazed cannibals. Fortunately the streets of Philadelphia are generally empty in the early hours of the morning so we were able to walk without feeling uncomfortable in the presence of humans. I began to wonder if she felt the same way about our…diet as I did. At first, when I had been a typical, frenzied new born I had not cared about what lengths it took to sate my bloodlust but one hundred years is quite long enough for a being to build a conscience for taking life so callously. I understood there were no alternatives and no cure for the way I was. I was to be a vampire for the rest of eternity or until I was killed, which is by no means an easy feat. I suppose the biggest difference between myself and any other predator was that I was once my prey. Coupled with the fact that I endure their fear, pain and helplessness as my own emotions when I attack them, makes the experience almost excruciating however, I endure it because it is the way our kind live. There is simply no other means and I had grown used to accepting it. Yet here was Alice, who was obviously doing or eating something different to the norm of our kind. How else would her eyes be that strange yet entrancing shade of gold? How long had she been a vampire? How long had she been searching for me? Suddenly I felt the questions I was thinking roll from my tongue as we walked down the empty streets.

"How long have you been like this?" I asked.

She sighed deeply before answering, "28 years" she answered sadly.

She was very young, for a vampire at least.

"Do you feed like a normal vampire?" I asked, "It's just, I have never seen one of us with gold eyes. They are always red."

"It was part of my vision. We both have gold eyes in the future. When we finally make it to him everything will become much clearer." I suddenly wondered who she was referring to.

"Make it to whom?" I asked.

"Carlisle" she replied. "We will live with him in the future and we will be happier than you could possibly imagine. He is a vampire but also a human doctor."

"A human doctor? How can he resist the blood?" A vampire around spilt human blood simply wasn't possible.

"He has been this way for a very long time and he has gained…control. He isn't the only one. He has developed a sort of family. He has a wife, and there are also three teenagers. One girl and two boys. They all survive without taking human life." She explained.

"But how?" I asked.

She looked at me as if scrutinizing me for a moment and I felt her uneasiness. She was worried about something. "I don't know," she replied but I knew she wasn't telling the entire truth because I instantly felt her guilt for lying. She knew more than she let on but I did not pressure her even though the curiosity was killing me.

"So what now?" I asked putting my faith in her. Any plans she had for me were infinitely better than wallowing in my self pity which, admittedly, was my plan just a few hours ago.

"How about we keep walking?" She replied with a sweet smile.

And walk we did, towards a new hope, a new life and I did so with my new reason to live beside me the entire time. With nothing to slow us such as exhaustion or soreness we simply put one foot in front of the other and headed west. We never used any roads because they would have taken us too close to civilization and temptation. I knew we were headed somewhere close to the Canadian border but I didn't know exactly where.

"So where does Carlisle actually…live?" To ask were a vampire lived was just so peculiar. We didn't live places because, firstly we simply don't _live _and secondly, we moved around. Staying in one place always attracted too much attention.

"Well _Dr Cullen_ lives somewhere in Canada at the moment. I think. It's hard to tell because I can only see the things around them, no road maps up here unfortunately." She giggled and tapped here temple. "They just moved wherever they are now. They may be able to escape notice diet wise but the fact that they don't age is sure to draw attention." She replied.

"So who are 'they' exactly?" I asked, thinking that when we finally arrived it might be useful to know at least who they were because Alice obviously did.

"Well Dr Cullen is married to Esme but I don't know the names of the others." She replied and emanating from her while she spoke was an overwhelming sense of peace. She belonged with them and she knew it. She simply had to find them.

"So we go to Canada and we look in every town?" I asked, curious as to what the plan was.

"I'm not sure," she replied, "I think we just have to wait until I see something in my visions that leads us directly to them. There is no point searching through a haystack.

"Well why don't we take a break from walking if we are in no hurry to get there?" I asked, because I wanted to simply sit with Alice and get to know her better. I felt her relief as soon as I asked; perhaps she too was sick of putting on foot in front of the other continuously for hours.

"Sure," she answered with a smile, "but what do we do now?"

"We could be unnecessarily human and just lie down to take rest we don't need?" I suggested, smiling at the irony of my suggestion.

"Why not?" she giggled.

As she began to find somewhere comfortable in the grass I began removing my jacket for her to lie on. I don't know why I did it but it seemed like a gentlemanly thing to do even though it was completely unnecessary. She smiled at me as I spread my coat across the grass where she had been about to lie down. After I had taken in the scenery that was her flawless smile, I looked around to actually observe where we had stopped. We had been following an abandoned path that had grown over somewhat through a small wood where no humans frequented. A short way from the path was a stream small enough to jump across yet deep enough to have a constant and soothing flow. We had ended up between the path and the stream and as I observed our surroundings I realized that it was quite a beautiful place, unspoiled and pristine. It could most certainly be considered romantic and being here with Alice just felt so right. I resigned myself to lying beside her, staring up at the sky as to not continuously gaze at Alice and make her uncomfortable. However it was simply too tempting to glance at her and each time I did I was happy that the thrill of her beauty never faded.

"Alice?" I murmured, not really thinking about what I was saying but allowing my feelings to govern my mouth.

"Mmmm?" she replied, turning from the sky to look at me.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I cannot believe you are here with me." I stated, wanting her to know how I felt as surely as I could know the feelings of people around me. Her answering smile was so pure and stunning that I felt as if I might explode with the emotions we were both feeling at the same time. Realizing just how close Alice was to me, I reached up with one hand and traced with my fingers the perfection of her face. As my hand came to rest cupping her cheek she spoke in her musical voice.

"Jasper, I see many paths for my future from here and you are in all of them right by my side; every one. We will always be together and I will always love you."

With those words I allowed myself to fall into the closest thing to sleep I was able to accomplish. A trance like state of complete bliss, lulled by the Alice's breathing and reassured by the fact she truly meant every word.

**********************

Phew! Who is now converting from Team Edward to Team Jasper *raises hand*

Anyways I hope you like it and I shall now immediately start work on the next chapter : )

I love Reveiws as much as everyone loves Jasper! Please guys, I would love to hear from you!


	3. Painful Pasts

Okay here is the new chapter. I am really trying with this… hopefully you enjoy it. Please remember: comments, compliments and criticism are always welcomed!

I have been looking at music to make up a play-list because it seems to have become the norm for a twilight fan-fic! LOL. So I plan to add a song with each chapter that relates to what happened in that chapter and considering I haven't posted songs for the last two, here they are

Chapter 1) For the first time in almost a century… - Use Somebody by the Kings of Leon

Chapter 2) Future Paths – Everything by Lifehouse (This is so perfect that I am sort of adopting it as the theme of this who Fan Fiction!)

Aaannnnddd…

Chapter 3) Painful Pasts – We Are Broken by Paramore (I was surprised by how well this fit the chapter)

I do not claim any of Stephenie Meyer's Brilliance as my own! It's all her but I just wanna borrow bits for the purposes of this fanfic. Thanks Steph!

Okay well enjoy…

*************

After we had lain beside the creek for near 5 hours we decided that it was time to keep moving. Not that we truly knew where we were walking but we both knew we couldn't lay there forever. So as we walked we talked. Trying to find as much as possible about Alice had become my new pastime and a way to distract myself from the monotonous walking. After asking her small incidental things like her favourite and her favourite flower (Note to self: by her sunflowers if I need to grovel) I realised I knew very little of her life before she had been turned.

"Alice. How much do you remember from when you were human? I know the memories fade but what do you still recall?"

Her face grew sad and pained as I felt those same emotions wash through me. Suddenly afraid I had asked the wrong question I tried to withdraw it.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me. I didn't mean to pry I was just curious. I'm sorry"

"Jasper, it's okay" she reassured me. As I glanced at her she looked as if she were trying to figure out the best way to explain her past to me so I patiently waited in silence."

It was a long while before she spoke but eventually she began to explain.

"I don't remember anything from when I was human. Not a single memory. The very little I know now is just what I have managed to find out." She revealed and I began to realise the cause of the pain and sadness she was feeling.

"I woke up after my transformation in an institution for… the mentally unstable."

It was so wrong. Why had someone locked up my angel and treated her like she was crazy.

"I was in there because I had the same _gift _when I was human as I do now. I could see the future but not as well as I can now and apparently that made me insane. I don't remember what happened to me when I was in there but the more I contemplate it the more I think I am lucky to not remember."

"Why do you think you can't remember?" I asked.

"I don't know but I have a few theories. Maybe I was sedated or drugged while I was there. Maybe the memories were too painful that my mind subconsciously refuses to remember. I don't know". I could feel the pain she was feeling radiating from her. I wanted to fold her into my arms and make her believe that nothing could ever hurt her while I was here. But I realised I was wrong. Her mind could always hurt her with the few details of her past she had uncovered.

"There was a vampire, his name was James. He found me in the asylum and became almost obsessed with me."

Someone, a man fixated on my Alice. The thought made my skin crawl.

"No one knows how it happened," she continued, "but he visited me in my room, or maybe cell was a better word for it, and a few days later I woke up like this. I don't know why he didn't kill me. Why would he take the trouble to turn me then abandon me? I don't think I will ever know."

As she finished her story I felt closer to her than ever. She had never confided this in anyone else before; that much I could tell. We were connected in a way she had never been with anyone. We were confidants as well as companions and future lovers. It felt only right to confide my story in her and I found for the first time, that I felt comfortable in doing so.

"I'm sorry Alice. You have been through so much pain and I wish I could have know you earlier so I may have prevented some of it." I wanted her to know that she could trust me to protect her. I wouldn't let anything happen to my angel.

"Alice, would you like to hear my story?" I asked her.

"Only if you want to tell me, please don't feel as though you…"

"I want to." I interrupted her absurd thought that I wanted to keep anything of myself from her. "I want you to know who I am."

She looked at me with one of her smiles. A smile that simply said to me… _I'm here and I am listening._

That was all I needed. I launched into an explanation of my past that, though perhaps not as painfully empty and unsure as hers, was painful none the less.

"I was a soldier in the civil war, which I guess tells you approximately how old I am. My body is 19 years old but I have walking this earth as a monster for far too long. It was a woman named Maria who turned me. She was looking for soldiers to fight her territorial war and I seemed perfect apparently. She found that my ability could be well utilised to calm crazed newborns and convince them to do her bidding and so I became her tool for destruction. She created her army of newborns and I kept their erratic emotions and urges in check. I ended up joining with another vampire couple but I had to leave. It's complicated but I didn't feel comfortable with the killing, and so here I am."

"Oh Jasper, that's terrible. I'm so sorry" Alice offered and I could feel her overwhelming sympathy. I felt the urge to ease her sympathy and make her feel happier but it felt wrong to mess with Alice's emotions. She was the one who felt the purest of all emotions for me. She loved me. It seemed incomprehensible to try to manipulate her emotions when they were already so perfect.

"It's alright, Alice. It is my past but it need not haunt my future. I am with you now, and that makes up for any pain I have felt." I was once again surprised with how freely my emotions flowed from my lips as words but I had nothing to hide from Alice. Hiding something from her would almost be like hiding it from half of myself.

I looked to my angel once again to see her smiling. She loved it when I spoke to her like that. I'm sure that if she still had blood flowing through her body it would rush to her cheeks in a blush that would give away the emotions I could already feel radiating from her.

Suddenly there was a creak from overhead before an entire branch at least 15 feet long fell from one of the larger trees we were walking beneath. We were both able to leap away long before it hit the ground. As I leapt away I felt Alice crash into me from behind mid-leap. She obviously had misjudged her jump. As we both fell to the ground very unceremoniously for vampires we tumbled repeatedly until we came to a stop with Alice sprawled on top of me. Her close vicinity was electrifying and I looked into her eyes as I watched a peculiar look spread across her features… confusion.

"Shouldn't you have seen that coming?" I asked her in a mock annoyed tone. Thinking I was serious she began stammering, "I don't know…I wasn't…concentrating. I'm sorry."

I could only describe the look she wore as completely adorable. My face broke into a wide grin and I saw a flicker of understanding in her eyes as she realised I had only been joking. Suddenly she playfully punched me in the arm as punishment for my joke, which would probably have been enough to shatter a human's entire body, and burst into the most melodic and beautiful laughter I had ever heard. It would be worth devoting my whole life to making her laugh just to hear it. Swept away in the moment I began laughing along with her. Finally our laughter subsided as we came back to the present and she simply looked at me with a grin and said with accusing eyes, "It's your fault you know, if you hadn't of been flattering my like that I may have actually seen it coming."

"My fault?" I faked an expression of horror for the sake of theatrics.

"Yes, completely your fault." She assured me with a grin.

Finally noticing our position on the ground she climbed off me and stood up, still giggling. I followed suit, still mesmerised by her joy. Standing face to face I felt the irresistible urge to kiss her resurface, though it had never really been out of my mind since we met. I checked her emotions to see if they mirrored my own and found that indeed they did. I knew it was cheating but reduced the chance of making her uncomfortable greatly. As I reached up to hold her neck I heard her quickly gasp, indicating that if she had a pulse it would be speeding up considerably. The effect I had on her certainly made her smile. I kept my eyes locked firmly on hers as I leaned down. As I did so she rose to her tip toes, which still only made her 6 inches shy of my shoulder. She was so small, so adorable. "God I love her", was the only thing running through my mind as I pressed my lips softly to hers…

********************

Okay we have some more background here and the start of Alice and Jasper's relationship officially *mwah!*

Please leave comments about what you liked and what you want! I am thinking of having a playful sort of chapter to bring out Alice's personality more. Anyways, tell me what you think.

I heart my five current subscribers! More are always welcome


	4. Going Back

So I am so excited that I have more subscribers! Love you guys.

I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Oh and also, if you do read it please, please, please comment on it! Jasper will appear and propose to you if you do! Okay maybe not but you know… it is possible (maybe)! But you get the idea… please leave comments for each new chapter. I love to read them and they keep me motivated to write more chapters!

I promise I will introduce some new characters soon because a story with just two people quickly gets boring… I know.

My chosen song for this chapter is Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and I will explain where it particularly applies at the end of this chapter so I don't spoil it for you.

Disclaimer: Jasper and Alice and all things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer, not me!

****************

Kissing her was amazing. We were chaste of course; we both knew we had all of eternity to move our relationship forward… _gradually_. I didn't want her to think that she was some small chase for me, though I was almost certain that she knew that wasn't even close to true. As our lips broke apart she smiled her electric smile again and I knew I must have looked like a love sick puppy looking at her but I didn't care. I was extraordinarily happy and I could tell so was she. As I gazed at her I felt the typical human urge to go further but I denied it. However there was one urge, not by any means human, that was getting harder to ignore… Thirst. Pushing it from my mind I decided nothing was going to ruin this moment.

"Jasper, I love you." Alice whispered softly as she laid her head against my chest.

"I love you too, more than anything in my entire existence." I replied.

Suddenly my angel went stiff against me.

"Alice, are you okay." I asked urgently as I pulled her away from my chest to see her eyes fixed ahead of her focused on nothing in particular. She was scaring me… _What is going on!?!_

"Vision... I'm having a vision Jasper. Wait.", she choked out.

Her words should have put me at ease, she had visions often apparently but considering the way she was stiff and motionless in my arms it did little to calm my panic. Then, as suddenly as it had begun she slumped weakly into my arms. I quickly sat her down on the ground confounded… _vampires are never weak unless they are hurt._ "Alice! Talk to me. Tell me what happened."

"Jasper I'm okay, it was just more intense than my visions usually are.", she answered me confusedly. "It doesn't make sense, they are never than intense."

"What did you see?" I asked curious yet still worried.

"The place where I woke up, the asylum, and there was a woman who was talking about me. I have never seen her that I can remember." Alice suddenly fell on to me and started sobbing uncontrollably without any tears falling. Desperate to comfort her, I pulled her into my lap and hugged her close until her despair subsided.

"Hey, Alice come on. You're okay. Nothing is going to hurt you. I won't let it." I crooned to her hoping it was helping. I could feel her sadness and confusion as my own and knew she was in pain but I did not break my vow to leave her emotions to her alone. Without looking up at me she started speaking in a shaky and almost rambling voice.  
"She said she saw a man go into my cell and come out. Then she heard my screams. She took care of me as best she could while I was changing but she luckily wasn't around when I woke up and fled. She is looking for me. She is worried about me even though its been years."

Composing herself further she lifted her head away from my chest to look at me and I knew what she was about to say before she said it.

"I need to go back Jasper."

…

Two days later we reached Mississippi after running continuously. We crossed the border in a thick forest that seemed to reach for miles but we did not get lost. One more hour of running we would be in Biloxi. I had been putting off mentioning to Alice the fact that we needed to hunt for fear of upsetting her and reminding her of the weakness that would be our undoing if we were just to barge into a city. I knew I had to remind her but it didn't make the task any easier.

"Alice!" I called to her as we were running. Knowing she had heard me I stopped running as did she.

"Jasper what are you doing. We need to get to Biloxi. Who knows if the woman will still be at the asylum when we get there." She spoke in the same desperate tone she had when she first had the vision. The urge to lessen her stress was more irresistible than ever yet resist it I did. I instead walked up to her and gripped her shoulders in a way I hope she saw as reassuring.

"Alice, think. If we go there, especially now, it will be chaos. We are both thirsty. We need to hunt to avoid a massacre in the street." I spoke to her frankly knowing she wouldn't appreciate me being delicate in her current state. I felt her shoulders slump beneath my hand. She knew I was right.

"Okay, but… Jasper there is something I need to tell you." She confessed to her feet. What was making her even more uncomfortable?

"I was afraid to tell you earlier thinking you wouldn't come with me if you knew the life you were committing yourself too. I couldn't bear if you hadn't of come with me."

"Alice what are you talking about?" I asked her thoroughly confused.

"Jasper look at my eyes. What do you notice?" she asked the blatantly obvious question as if I hadn't already notices their mesmerizing shade.

"They are gold, well they were. Now they are closer to black. What of it?" I replied.

"The are gold for a reason Jasper. It was part of the visions I have had of Carlisle and is family. They all have gold eyes because they don't drink human blood."

None of this made sense! How could they remain sane, how could they survive if they didn't drink blood?

"It's not possible Alice. We need blood to survive." I told her feeling stupid. She was a vampire, surely she knew this.

"We need blood, yes. But not human blood." She explained, "My eyes are gold because I've only been drinking animal blood since I knew it was possible."

Animal blood! But they smelled repulsive and I could only imagine they tasted worse. I glared at her with a look that accused her of lying. I was ashamed of my reaction but surely she had to be lying.

"I'm telling the truth Jasper I swear. Why would I lie to you? Will you let me prove it to you?" she asked.

"Please do." I replied doubtfully but placing my faith in Alice nonetheless.

****************

Okay so, another chapter and I guess you can figure out what is coming… Jasper's first vegetarian hunt!

Like I said, some new characters are alluded to in this chapter and I will follow through within the next two chapters.

Obviously I imagined Your Guardian Angel as Jasper was holding Alice when she broke down. It was really hard to find a song for this chapter but I persevered for you. : P

I hope you liked it!

Remember, please write a review even if you have written one for the other chapters! I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK!

Ooooh I also would love to hear what you think of the songs that accompany each chapter – do they represent the chapter for you? Suggestions would also be awesome. I'm always trying to expand my library.


	5. The Hunt

Chapter 5 – The Hunt

Okay I know this has been a while in the works but I have been insanely busy gallivanting around the country. Anyways I have written a new chapter for you guys and the ones to follow shouldn't be so few and far between. Thanks to all my subscribers and particularly to ??? who's constructive criticism has helped make each chapter better!

As usual, none of the Twilight genius belongs to me but to Stephanie Meyer. Unfortunately Jasper is hers alone : ( Wonder if she has considered selling him? Hmmmmmmm…. *goes of to count piggy bank*

Anyways, on with the update and I hope you enjoy it.

The song I've chosen for this chapter is Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse

"Desperate for changing, starving for truth... I'm falling even in more in love with you. Letting go of all I've held on to. I'm standing here until you make me move. I'm hanging by a moment here with you."

I think it's perfect : ) and... On with the show. Please dont forget to review. I love to hear from you guys.

***********

A vampire hunting animals… It sort of went against nature really. But here I was preparing myself to watch my Alice pounce on a revolting smelling creature with putrid blood. I must admit that I do not relish killing innocent human beings merely as my food source but if human nature included abominations such as myself it must have meant for humans to be our prey. Up until a few moments ago, it had been the natural order of things and Alice had told me that the natural order was about to change.

We followed our keen senses of hearing and smell to a river. Figures. We weren't using our predatory gift to find a human filled town but rather a river where animals drank from. It seemed a little like forsaking a swanky restaurant for sandwiches at a bar. As we neared the river we saw a lone stag drinking from the opposite shore. Alice immediately sprang into predator mode crouched low and completely silent. I once would have thought it impossible to consider Alice anything but petite and refined but seeing her determined features, she took on an air of intimidating grace that would have made the finest predator look like an amateur. In hunt mode, Alice was even more beautiful and mesmerising. Quickly remembering what it was we were doing I adopted a far inferior version of her position and followed. The last thing we wanted to do was let our new prey see us so we travelled quickly upstream and jumped the entire width of the river in one easy leap. Backtracking and with Alice leading, we advance on the stag.

That was when the startling realisation struck. I couldn't feel the emotions of animals so therefore I would not feel the panic and helplessness of it as Alice took its life in a matter of seconds. This seemed like the most attractive result of not hunting humans so far. Maybe I could get used to this life. Assuming that Alice was not lying and it was possible. The stag stood no chance as we advanced upon it as silent as ghosts. Deciding to leave this one to Alice I hung back and waited for her to attack. She sprung to action so fast that human eyes would never have detected her movement. I had seen women of our kind hunt before, even ones that had been doing so for centuries, but none matched Alice; her balance so perfect, her movements so fluid. Then again, I suppose she frequently left me completely in awe.

She went straight to the stag's throat and ended his life before he could become aware of what was happening. She was kind and even though I could not detect the feelings of animals I knew they surely had them. She did not give it a chance to feel panic and horror. Just a quick and smooth transition between peaceful drinking and complete darkness. Even though I felt some anguish at playing a part in ending the animals life it was nothing compared to that I felt where humans were concerned. Humans had friends and families. I could not help think that I had killed many who were worth to people what Alice is to me. I had created great darkness in their lives and I doubt I could continue my existence if such a loss occurred to me.

As my Alice lent down to drink from the stag's wound I saw no repulsion at the smell that now reached my nostrils. Just quiet resignation that it was a sacrifice she was more than willing to make. She drank for only a short while and I knew she had not drained the animal. She wanted me to taste it.

"Please Jasper," she whispered, "I promise it isn't so bad." She was begging me to try her way of life and how could I say no? I couldn't be with her if I wasn't ready to lead her life and with that thought the terrible smell of the blood suddenly became almost attractive. Almost…

I leant down to my knees assuming the same position Alice had just risen from and sensing her nervousness I lowered my lips to the stag's neck. I had been right. It tasted as bad as it smelled but sensing Alice beside me made it all worth it. I slowly drank and took on the quiet resignation that had been evident in Alice's face. For Alice, it was worth it. I was surprised to feel the rush of energy from the blood. It was nowhere near that I used to feel from human blood but I knew it would be enough to sustain me. She had been right. I had been foolish not to trust her. As I felt the animal drain completely beneath me I straightened and looked at the animal's lifeless body. This was my life now.

********

So you have probably noticed by now I keep my chapters short and sweet but I find it easier to read fan fiction when you can sit down and read a whole chapter without interruption. I hope you like it a pretty please with a cherry on top leave a review because I love to read them!

Next chapter = a little more on Alice's past. Stay posted people! I will have the next chapter up soon I promise and something tells me it is gunna be the most epic chapter so far!

Thanks for reading : D


	6. Realisations and Important Questions

Once we had fed we continued on our way to Biloxi with an oddly renewed vigour. I still hadn't completely gotten used to the fact that my energised state was the result of animal blood but I accepted it. I had no choice. As we kept going towards what we knew was the small city of Biloxi we gradually came across the small farms that told us we were nearing our destination. The gradual shrinkage of the farm sizes made me nervous and apprehensive. Something deep down told me that this was not going to be easy. Alice was going to face some terrible things here and all I could do was try to help her through them the best way I could. Eventually the farms became clusters of houses, small streets and stores. We were there.

Sensing Alice growing restless beside me I reached for her hand not because I thought it would help calm her nerves but because I needed to remind her that I was right beside her just like I always would be. She turned and smiled at me but the smile didn't reach her eyes which was unusual for Alice. When she smiled it was infectious. It didn't just reach every feature on her face, but it affected those around her. For once, her smile didn't bring me any comfort. It didn't fool me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her.

"Jasper, I have to." She replied and I knew she was right. She could never move on until the feelings and fears that drew her to this place were gone. I wanted to move forward with her but I wanted all of her to come with me. Coming to this town, going to the asylum that she had been imprisoned in, talking to the woman she saw in her vision was the only way to close this chapter of her life with finality.

It was dark when we finally reached the centre of the town and a glance at the city clock told me it was 1:17 am. At least arriving at this time meant the streets were abandoned. Even though I felt full from my unorthadox meal I wasn't satisfied. I was just waiting for the tempting smell of a human to hit me and test my resolve. I only hoped I could resist for Alice's sake.

Once we had reached the town centre it was suddenly clear that our plans faltered at this moment. For the last few days our sole objective had been to get to where we were standing but now that we were here our path simply ended. I turned to Alice.

"Where to now?" I asked her cautiously.

"I… I don't know." She replied in a confused and small voice. I could sense the confusion in her voice all around her and new she was close to succumbing to it. I pulled her close to me sheltering her as best I could. Empty sobs suddenly racked her body as I pulled her closer. If she could have shed tears she would have been crying but instead she let her emotions take hold of her body, falling into me. I had expected her to battle with her emotions once we reached Biloxi but I hadn't expected this. I looked to her emotions to provide some insight into what she was thinking but I could only discern a tangled mess of confusion, longing and hopelessness. Knowing I couldn't really help her with any of those emotions because the idea tampering with anything Alice felt just seemed so wrong, I resigned to simply pulling her tighter to my chest.

Eventually her sobs subsided and she became still and evidently exhausted in my arms. Not in the literal sense of course, but I could tell her mind was tired, sleepy from vainly trying to put her thoughts in order.

"Why don't we check into a motel, get ourselves cleaned up and look for the woman you saw in your vision tomorrow." I suggested, not quite sure what to do in the circumstances. She barely moved but something told me she wanted to do something right away, like storm up to every door in Biloxi in the hope that the woman would answer one of them eventually. In her hopeless state I really wouldn't put it past her.

"Alice, we can't do anything right now." I told her. She nodded her head ever so slightly in resignation and I took that as an invitation to put one arm around her small waist and lead her down the main street. After only a few metres I saw a lodge of sorts and decided it would do. I led her towards a jaded yet acceptable motel bearing the name "the Tired Traveller" and I couldn't help but notice the cliché name. I pulled the door open for her to step inside. The bell that sounded from the door opening startled Alice but a quick comforting hand on her shoulder seemed to calm her and she quickly took up a reserved stance behind me. A man of about 60 years stumbled into the shabby foyer dressed in a night robe and annoyed expression. I was very relieved to note that the scent of his blood did not at all incite me to leap at his throat though my control may have had something to do with his off putting appearance. The bell had obviously woken him as I could only suppose it often did in the late hours of the night.

"Hello welcome to the Tired Traveller, my name is Jack. How may I be of assistance?" he recited as a well learned speech directed at me, obviously not meaning any of the niceties he suggested with his words. Quite simply, he was tired, I had woken him and he was now as irritable as an angry grizzly though he obviously lacked the physical dominance. He hadn't noticed Alice's tiny form hiding behind me when he first entered but her slight peek around my right arm suddenly made his false manners seem all at once sincere.

"Oh I'm sorry madam, I didn't see you there. What is a lovely lady like you doing wandering the streets at this hour?" he asked. I sensed the foul emotion that rushed through him as he first laid eyes on Alice… my Alice. The sick old man had lusted for her instantly in a far less than appropriate way. I found myself growling menacingly. I knew the old man couldn't hear me but it made me feel better all the same. Unfortunately Alice noticed my strange reaction and nudged me out of my crazed fantasies that involved tearing his various chubby limbs straight from their sockets. I suddenly remembered that my thoughts weren't necessarily good ideas as we really needed to get of the street and clean up.

"My wife and I have been travelling and we require a room." I said with as much conviction as I could muster which may have sounded a little scary to him. Okay a lot scary. But my message went across loud and clear just as I intended. _Back off._ Remembering I was actually in the room, James, Joe, Jack, whatever his name was began bustling behind the counter retrieving a room key, eager to send me on may way. Maybe I had scared him a little too much. I suppressed a humourless chuckle when I realised I didn't care in the slightest. He emerged from his hasty search with a key dangling from a piece of wood that bore the number 42.

"Um, this is your key. You are in room 42 which is upstairs and to your left. Have a nice stay." He blurted before quickly exiting the foyer the way he had entered. I was glad he was smart enough not to steal a backwards glance at Alice on his way out. I really would have hated to have blown our cover so early.

I curled my arm around Alice's waist again and led her in the direction of our room. She followed my lead silently and a quick flight of stairs and a hallway later I found myself sliding the tarnished brass key into a door with the number 42 on it, in even more tarnished brass. As we entered I saw the one double bed, a single wardrobe and a small door leading to what I imagined was an even smaller bathroom. Alice slid from my limp grasp and collapsed on the bed. I had to smile at her very human action. Of course the bed meant nothing because she could not sleep and it supplied no relief from muscles that simply did not ache but it was comforting to her, that much I could feel. It was obviously a leftover remnant of her human life where a bed represented peace and comfort. It had been so long since I had been human that I barely recollected this feeling but I knew it must have existed, somewhere.

With her eyes closed, lying back on the bed she looked peaceful for the first time all night. Her face betrayed her emotions and if it weren't for my gift, or curse, she could have fooled me into thinking that laying there she didn't have a care in the world. But of course I could see her true emotions as if they were written all over her serene face. There was something bothering her.

"Jasper, why did you scare that man?" she asked, not accusingly but genuinely curious.

"I didn't like what he was thinking… about you." I replied, sounding suitably sheepish.

"And what was that?"

"He was lusting after you and I could just imagine the things he was thinking." I felt the feelings that had engulfed me in the foyer rise up and threaten to do so again but instead I went to sit on the edge of the bed in an attempt to calm myself with Alice's closeness.

"Is that why you told him I was your wife?" she asked and I turned towards her to apologise for being so presumptuous but was instead met with a playful grin tugging at her lips. I gave her a quizzical look, completely confused by her reaction.

"You were protecting my honour." She accused playfully.

"No… I…" I stammered like a fool trying to isolate the exact reason why I had said such a thing. "I just couldn't stand him thinking about you like that when I am the one in love with you. As far as I'm concerned, no one in the world can think about you like that." I confessed to my scuffed boots.

"I'm sorry, that sounds controlling. I don't want you to feel like an object that I assume to be in possession of." I murmured. Where were these words coming from? I quickly made my mouth close and we sat there in silence for a few moments.

"Jasper…" she said in a stern tone. Now she was mad at me. _Next time keep your mouth shut Jasper._

"… I am yours." She finished and I glanced up at her in surprise. I saw that the curious playful half grin spread across her entire face. I realised all at once that she wasn't mad, I wasn't in trouble and that she had edged closer to me throughout our entire conversation. Without thinking I took her head in my hands a kissed her more passionately than I have ever kissed anyone in my entire existence. No one was ever going to so much as think about doing this to her, ever. She was _mine._ She was mine for the rest of eternity.

We kissed for a long time and I realised that we were in a seedy hotel room and it hardly seemed like the right way to treat my Alice.

"Jasper", she complained when I broke away from her lips and rolled to the other side of the bed. The way she murmured my name nearly shattered my resolve completely but I quickly reminded myself that it wouldn't be terribly romantic if that grumpy, perverted inn keeper burst into our room to discover the reason for the inevitable sounds of falling and shattering furniture not to mention that what I wanted to do in that moment was not very honourable at all.

"Alice, we can't." I told her as she pouted her lips at me in the most adorable way. She was practically setting out to shatter my resolve, I was sure of it.

I realised as I looked into her disappointed eyes that I was in a motel room with an incredibly beautiful woman whom I was not married to. Alice deserved a gentleman. She deserved someone who married her and treated her like the lady she was… forever. I knew with absolute certainty that someone couldn't be anyone but me. I wouldn't _let_ it be anyone but me. Suddenly my remark in the foyer and the sharp realisation that Alice was mine clicked together in my head to form a completely rational and coherent thought.

"Alice will you marry me?"


	7. Mark & Taylor

Okay so I thought this chapter was really necessary for Alice's character in particular, you'll see why. : )

It was fun writing this and I hope you have fun reading it.

The song for this chapter is Collide by Howie Day and I'll explain why later.

Thanks to all my new subscribers, you guys are awesome. Be sure to review and tell me what you liked so I can make sure I include it in as many chapters as possible.

I do not own any of the Stephanie Meyer genius, it is all her!

*********************

Surprise, astonishment and confusion all flowed through her mind like a sudden tidal wave. Had I asked too soon?

"Marry you?" she murmured.

I had asked too soon. Why had I gotten so caught in the moment?

"Alice, I'm sorry. I don't want to make you uncomfortable… I didn't mean to say…" I trailed off. My mouth had gotten me in enough trouble already.

"Does that mean you didn't mean it?" she asked, shocked.

"No, of course I meant it. I love you Alice. I can't imagine a single day of my eternity without you." How could she ever doubt the way I felt. Relief washed over her as I answered her question.

"Well then…" she began, her emotions suddenly reshuffling into order, "I guess you'll have to get me a ring." The smile that spread across her face was amazing and I knew it was mirrored in my own features.

"I guess so." I replied and pulled her close to me to kiss her. She was wonderful, she was amazing, she was my fiancé and I could scarcely believe it.

"I love you too." She murmured into my ear. Content with just holding her in my arms I pulled her close and clung to her as though I was afraid she and this entire miracle would disappear. As we lay there the sun slowly began to rise through our tiny window. Morning was inevitable but that didn't mean it was welcome.

"Jasper…" she whispered, "we have to go now." I sighed, knowing she was right and still not finding the idea of moving any more appealing. Slowly she loosened my embrace and bounced of the bed. Her energy and vitality was too hard to ignore and seemed to animate my own body as I got up after her.

"We need to go and buy new clothes before we go to… before we go." Alice said and I could certainly see what she meant. We had both traversed half way across the continent and our clothes really showed it. It was a wonder that perverted inn keeper hadn't thrown us out with one look at our appearance. Then again, it was appearances that led him to give us a room; Alice's appearance at least. The memory still made my fingers twitch in anticipation of tearing him limb from limb but I doubt Alice would like it if I did that.

"Okay, let's go then." I said dimly. Even after 80 years of not being human I was still a typical male deep down… I hated buying new clothes. Noticing my tone Alice turned to me with a wide mischievous smile.

"Don't worry. I'll pick for you."

"Oh no you…" I began before Alice bolted down out of our room and down the stairs musically laughing all the way. I quickly bounded after her and caught her around the waist on the street out front of the motel. She playfully squealed as I lifted her up into my arms. I found myself laughing along with her. I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed before Alice had come into my life. I had simply existed, not knowing what I was going without. Now that I Alice had walked into my life, I simply couldn't imagine another day without her.

"Jasper wait!" she exclaimed with a giggle. "We didn't pay for our room"

Like that _man_ deserved to be paid. I had worked hard for the money I carried in my pocket. By that I mean it was hard to steal it. He didn't deserve it.

"Jasper. We need to pay him." She told me in a playfully chastising tone.

"Alright." I groaned as I put her down and taking her hand I led back inside the Tired Traveller to pay our dues. Once again the irritating bell rang as we entered the foyer and the Jack the per…_inn keeper_ emerged looking quite intimidated. Maybe I had scared him too much. As he glanced towards me then stupidly at Alice, I realised I hadn't scared him nearly enough.  
"Good morning sir. Will you be leaving today?" he asked cautiously.

"Why yes Jack we will be." I responded cheerfully, suddenly having a great idea of how to best annoy him. It was impossible not to notice both his relief at our, or rather _my, _departure and his confusion at my friendliness.

"Mrs Whitlock and I here enjoyed our stay very much." I announced as I visibly tightened my grip around Alice's waist somewhat suggestively.

Floundering to regain his composure Jack began ruffling through pages searching for our bill.

"Tha… That will be um, 1 dollar and 80 cents." He told me.

Grinning I paid the man and shot him a superficial smile.

"Well worth it, wasn't it sweetheart?" I mockingly asked Alice before turning and kissing her right in front of the now fat _and _jealous inn keeper. _Yeah, you should be jealous._

By now Alice had caught on to what I was doing and decided to humour me. Breaking away from Alice's lips, I felt a fresh wave of jealously rush through Jack and couldn't help but smile wider. After gazing into Alice's eyes for at least 3 long seconds for added theatrics, I turned back to Jack.

"Well thank you very much for your hospitality. We will be leaving now." His face was growing positively red now. I had to get out of here before I burst into laughter.

"Have a nice day." I added mockingly and hastily lead Alice through the exit.

We both only made it 10 feet before we were in stitches of laughter once again. It would be worth it to devote my entire existence to simply making Alice laugh. Not even the finest musician could compare to it. Slowly we managed to get ourselves under control with just the few occasional chuckles.

"That was so mean!" Alice accused, playfully punching me in the arm.

"Did you see his face though? Priceless!" I replied and I knew she had enjoyed putting old Jack in his place as much as I had.

"Very funny, Jazz. But now we really do need to find a clothes store."

"Okay, you're right. Lead the way." I invited with a flourish of my hand and we set out down the street hand in hand.

After a few minutes casually strolling, we found ourselves facing a flashy department store with the words "Mark & Taylor" in gold letters painted across the entrance. _Wow, this was going to cost me._ I looked over at Alice who now had a look on her face that very much brought to mind the "kid in a candy store" analogy and decided that it would be more than worth it. Alice grabbed my hand and led me through the ostentatious glass doors and suddenly she was in her own personal heaven. If it weren't for the fact that she looked like she belonged in here our clothes my have garnered some curious and even repulsed looks. It may have also had something to do with the fact that Alice looked better than their best poster model even in torn and tattered clothing. Scoping the entire store with one well trained glance her eyes came to rest on a red sundress that, though beautiful, paled in comparison to her. The glazed look in her eye and the way she bit her bottom lip staring at it was both so adorable and so funny that I withheld the urge to burst into laughter. Making a bee-line for the dress with incredible grace she plucked on from the rack beside the mannequin and rushed to find matching shoes.

Feeling totally out of my depth, I simply followed her around and waited outside the dressing rooms as she tried on the dress that I was pretty sure she loved as much as me. Seeing her come out of the dressing room, I felt my unnecessary breath hitch as I decided that on Alice, I loved that dress too. The way it clung to her small waist and the way the red set of her porcelain skin and dark hair…

"Like it?" she asked playfully though I was sure that the expression on my face told her exactly what I thought about it which was a good thing. I would have been totally incapable of talking even if I tried. She cracked another beautiful smile in my direction and charged forward catching my arm and dragging me towards the men's section of the store.

"Your turn."

"I look…bizarre" I murmured to Alice, looking at my reflection. _What had she done to me?_ After 10 minutes of practically dancing around the menswear section she had emerged with a triumphant smile and an armful of clothes. The direct result of her obsession was me dressed in brown trousers, a light blue shirt (which apparently went wonderfully with my blonde hair according to Alice) and a beige tie. _A tie! _

"No, you look dashing. No one I dress ever looks _bizarre_" she said in a tone that made me think I was being corrected by a school teacher. I couldn't help but smile. Ah, Alice, my little shopaholic.

Looking somewhat foolish we presented the tags we had already removed from all our clothing to the flustered sales woman and offered a jumble of explanations to which she simply smiled and began adding our total. Well at least the ridiculous prices included good service, I mused. After handing over a large portion of my money for the clothes we left the store and deposited our old, dirty clothing into a bin. "Well I guess the Tiffany ring will have to wait." I joked though I could feel Alice growing tense beside me. Even though the shopping had been her small escape she knew what came next in our plans. It was time to chase the leads we had travelled hundreds of miles to follow.

"Are you ready?" I asked her in a more serious tone, knowing she would understand what I was referring to.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied in an uncharacteristically small voice as she took my hands and we walked together towards her painful past.

**************

Okay a more serious end to a playful chapter which set the scene for the next chapter. Stay posted because it will be up soon!

Obviously Collide is perfect for when they are just lying there together.

"The dawn is breaking, a light shining through. You're barely waking and I'm tangled up in you." Ah it is perfect!

Reviews are better than a Tiffany rings from Jasper so please, tell me what you think.


	8. An Exquisite Apparition

Okay so this is a really long chapter and I know it has been a long time coming. Sorry : (

I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I've sort of been building up to it for a while. There will be plenty more to come as soon as I get the mountain of assignments I have out of the way.

The song I chose for this chapter is Your Arms Feel Like Home by 3 Doors down, I'll explain why later.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and pretty please review.

**************

For a long time we simply walked through the rain that had started falling lightly from the thankfully overcast sky. Alice seemed to know exactly where she was going as she led me down street after street. Each step she took seemed more forced as though each was hard for her to take. I squeezed her hand reassuringly which was the only thing I could think to do. We walked more blocks than I'd cared to count and we were now on the opposite side of Biloxi. As we rounded the last corner we came face to face with the Bolixi Institute for the Mentally Ill. It was a small lifeless building made completely out of grey brick, without any effort invested in architecture. The ominous grey walls and the dark sky that hung above them only helped to hint to the darkness within it. I felt Alice freeze beside me when she laid eyes on it. I could feel her pain as the emptiness of her past and her the pain of her empty memories engulfed her. I stood beside Alice silently as I waited for her frozen limbs to move.

With a determination I would forever admire her for, Alice strode down the street towards the sinister iron gates of the institute. We walked up to the front door which was firmly locked with a bell hanging right beside it. Alice reached up with her ivory hand to ring the bell. Then, we waited…

We stood at the threshold for a long time occasionally ringing the bell. No one ever came.

"Alice?" I said hesitantly with a squeeze of her hand. "No one is coming. It's time to go."

She slowly nodded her head and I led her out through the iron gates. She seemed so lost now that our one lead had been a dead end. As we walked down the street we passed another typical diner that looked like it had been there forever. _Forever._

"Alice, come on. Come in here." I told her, leading her towards the diner. As we entered I searched for all of the staff. There were many young waitresses, many of whom turned and smiled at me. Ah, if only their eyes were sharp enough to see my scars they would be repulsed, not lustful. I continued searching the room and I finally found what I was looking for. A large bustling woman was behind the counter barking orders at her cooks through the order window as she owned the place which I sincerely hoped she did. If the diner had been here for a long time, so had she. I made my way to the counter urging Alice behind me.

"Excuse me ma'am" I cleared my throat and asked. The woman spun around to face me and greeted me with a warm smile. She seemed nice; ruthlessly efficient in her passion of food service, but kind.

"Why, hello dear. What can I get for you?" she asked. Realising it would seem rude if we didn't order anything I quickly chose a human meal for Alice and me to order but never eat.

"I'll have two serves of hot cakes if its not too much trouble." I replied turning up my charms as I knew all too well I could.

"Not at all. Anything else?" she asked noticing Alice by my side and looking slightly worried at the expression of anguish she wore on her beautiful face.

"Ah yes there is." I began bringing her attention back to me. "We just visited the erm, institute looking for someone who may no something about my fiance's… aunt. She was treated there a while ago but hasn't been seen since. I just wondered if you could tell us how long it has been abandoned." I hated lying to such a friendly woman but it seemed necessary.

"Treated. Yes… that's what they called it. You know on quiet nights I could hear the screams from my room upstairs. It was such a foul place. I was so glad when they shut it down about 15 years ago. I suppose all the 'patients' just went to another prison but at least it released poor Mary. She felt so bad for all of 'em. She couldn't bear to leave so she stayed there to help any way she could. That placed killed her day by day." Her story made me even more frightened of what Alice must have suffered in that place.

"Now this Mary, does she still live in Biloxi?" I asked sure that she was the woman in Alice's vision was one in the same.

"Yeah, she never quite had the strength to leave. She still lives in her house three streets that way", she said pointing east, "She moved just after the institute shut down but not far. Like I said, she never had it in her to leave Biloxi, she's a broken woman."

Careful not to cause suspicion I pressed further after glancing at her name badge. "I wonder Jocelyn, would you have an address? It is just very important we speak to someone involved with the institute."

Jocelyn glanced from me to Alice then back again pursing her lips, debating if she should risk causing Mary more pain. Another glance at Alice's empty, confused eyes obviously made up her mind as she reached for her order pad and scrawled an address. She quickly tore it out and handed it to me with a sympathetic glance at Alice.

"I hope you find what you're looking for sweetheart." She murmured to Alice with genuine compassion. After being addressed directly Alice stirred from her reverie and granted the woman a grateful smile. I was glad to see her smile for the first time since Mark & Taylor.

"Thank you" she said to Jocelyn with her warm voice. I could tell Alice was keen to chase our latest loose lead to get this over with but we had ordered breakfast and it would be rude to leave straight away.

"Here are your hotcakes." I quickly handed over a note insisting she keep the change and we went to sat at a table to rearrange our food for an acceptable length of time before leaving the diner with one last grateful wave to Jocelyn. I looked down at the address she had given me and over to Alice. She looked so unsure of herself, her eyes cast at the ground, the graceful bounce in her step completely gone.

"Come on, Alice. Maybe Mary will have the answers we need" I spoke in a careful tone. She nodded slowly with her eyes still downcast. I took her face gently in my hands and tilted her head up to look at me, trying to convey all my love and support for her in a single glance. It worked to a certain extent because I felt her anguish ease slightly as she gave me a single kiss, a thank you I suppose.

"Let's go." She murmured.

After walking three blocks we were outside 216 Miller St, the exact address scrawled onto the piece of torn paper in my hand. The house Alice and I stood before looked so lifeless it was hard to imagine anyone lived there at all. All the windows were shut, the gardens overgrown and the letterbox overflowed with what looked like a months worth of mail.

"Are you sure she is still even here?" Alice asked. Highly doubtful, but still wanting to be optimistic I have Alice's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"She has to be. Jocelyn seemed so sure." I replied and led her through the gate held to the fence by only one hinge. I suppose if you were so emotionally broken and exhausted, house maintenance would be a very low priority. I carefully made my way up the stairs making sure Alice walked behind me. It seemed certain that one of the rotted steps would give way under our weight but surprisingly they held. I raised one careful fist and knocked on the huge door that was once painted white but only splotches of the peeling paint remained. There was no answer so I knocked again a little louder, still no one opened the door. I felt Alice growing more disappointed beside me and refused to give up. I listened for any movement from behind the door and heard the faint shuffle of bare feet from the window left of the door. I looked up just in time to see the curtain part slightly and someone peer through. They jumped back as soon as they saw me looking but I had been sure it was an elderly woman.

"Excuse me, Mary? I know you don't know us but it is very important we talk to you." I said loudly, accommodating for her poor human hearing.

Still there was no answer.

"Mary, I am with Alice." Alice quickly glanced up at me, frightened to reveal her identity. I murmured "Trust me" so quietly only she could here and continued trying to persuade Mary to open the door.

"She wants to talk to you. I promise she isn't upset with you. You are the only one who can help her. Please open the door." I pleaded.

Mary was obviously on the other side of the door, close enough for me to sense her emotions. I had never experienced such a confused and depressing set of emotions in all my years. A mixture of helplessness, guilt, regret, sadness and resignation all existed within such a beaten soul it was hard to belief she had coped with those emotions so long.

"Mary please, we mean you no harm." I murmured just loud enough for her to hear.

After a few moments, as I felt her battle her confusion and indecision, the locks suddenly began turning from the other side of the door. I felt Alice jump beside me, filled with apprehension. I slid my arm around her waist to comfort her as the door finally swung open.

Standing in the threshold was a woman of about 70 years whose eyes betrayed the horrors she had witnessed in her comparatively short life. She had wispy brown hair tinted with grey and skin so pale that clearly showed it had been a very long time since she had been in direct sunlight. Her appearance was as unmaintained as her house; she truly looked like the broken woman Jocelyn had described. A flash of mournful recognition in Alice's eyes told me this was the woman form her vision. She glanced from me to my left where Alice has stepped out from behind me. Suddenly her guilt flared to drown out every other emotion.

"Alice?" she whispered, her voice heartbroken.

To my surprise Alice stepped forward, taking control and began to explain our presence. "My name is Alice and I was a… patient and the institute where you worked however I remember none of it. We have been looking for answers and our search has lead us here. Can you help me?" Alice's voice was impassive and rehearsed. She had obviously learned this speech as to not betray the emotions I could now feel radiating from her.

"You don't remember any of it?" Mary asked in a quiet voice sounding hopeful.

"No, I don't. That's why I am here." Alice replied, her emotions slipping subtly into her voice.

"I'm so thankful you don't remember, Alice. I tried to stop it all. I could tell you didn't belong in there. No one listened. I tried to free you. They wouldn't. I tried…" Mary stammered her way through her words and sobs, her guilt as present as ever. Alice stood frozen in place, her frightened eyes watching the sobbing woman before her. Feeling as if I had to help in some way for the first time I left Alice's side and laid a single hand on Mary's shoulder, carefully placed on top of her thick shawl so she could not feel my icy touch. She jumped as I made contact but did not shy away. She seemed to unused to physical contact that it startled her from her memories. She looked up at me helplessly as if searching for answers.

"Forget the past," I whispered. "She is free now, she just needs answers." I tried to ease her emotions and instil an air of comfort in the room which seemed to work only slightly. She nodded at me and led us to her unkempt living room with couches that looked as though they hadn't been used in 30 years. I led Alice to one and gently pulled her down to sit beside me as I tried to fight back the burn Mary's close proximity had ignited in my throat. Now was not the time to be concerned with _thirst_.

As Mary slowly began to regain composure she eyed Alice with a mixture of guilt and curiosity. She eventually voiced her curiosity in a statement the made Alice look to me for answers.

"Alice, you haven't aged at all. It's been over 20 years since I last saw you and you haven't aged a day." She murmured.

There was no way we could reveal our true identities to her so I quickly tried to change the subject.

"Do you remember Alice from the institute?" I asked her quietly and her eyes darted back to mine. She was momentarily distracted by my maroon eyes but shrugged them off. She had obviously seen far stranger things than red eyes it seemed or perhaps she believed she had lost some measure of sanity. Either way, my question distracted her from Alice's youthful face that should have looked at least 40 years old.

"I do. I remember everything. I still have the nightmares…" she trailed off. "Have you come for your revenge?"

"Revenge?" Alice questioned, speaking for the first time since we had sat down.

"They did awful things to you and I couldn't stop it. I should have tried harder. I'm sorry." Mary sobs once again began shaking her frail body.

Alice quickly moved to her side and placed her cold hand on Mary's. Surprisingly, Mary did not jump at her icy touch but merely looked at Alice in remorse. I realised that Alice had included a pair of red leather gloves in our purchases from Mark & Taylor.

"It wasn't your fault. I don't remember anything but I can tell right now that you would never have done anything to hurt me, I can see that. It was _not_ your fault." Alice spoke in a soft yet forceful voice. Even amidst her confusion, Alice's good nature and her refusal to see Mary suffer had triggered her unexpected actions. I simply sat and watched knowing I could not interfere.

"I don't blame you at all. Please, don't blame yourself. Trust me when I say, I am happy now." Alice murmured with a fleeting glance in my direction that made my lifeless heart jump despite the circumstances.

Mary rose her head and looked mournfully into Alice's topaz eyes. "How can you say that when you don't know what I failed to protect you from?" she whispered. I suddenly understood the mournful look in Mary's eyes. That _maternal_ gaze. She believed she had failed to protect whom she had always thought as a daughter. Alice seemed to understand at the same moment I did and struggled for words to comfort Mary.

"You didn't fail me." Alice found the only words that could have brought Mary comfort. She gazed into Mary's eyes with all the conviction her words had delivered.

I single tear rolled down Mary's cheek and as it reached her lips, they parted in the first smile to appear on her face in what I assumed was at least 20 years. A quiet acceptance grew in her heart and I understood why she had not questioned my strange eyes, Alice's slightly different appearance and why she hadn't pressed the issue of Alice's age. She thought that it was all an apparition. That Alice had come back to her in the form she remembered her to settle things. It was easy to see why she believed Alice, in all her perfection, could not possibly be real but never the less the warmth that was slowly growing in her heart was as real as the decrepit house we were sitting in. Our visit had bought her peace. I sensed a sense of peace also from Alice. She had found someone in her old life that had cared for her when she had always thought there was no one. A piece of her silent heart had been put back together. They beamed at each other for a long while and Mary held Alice's gloved hand tightly, desperate to hold onto the exquisite apparition.

Alice was the first one to speak after a long but comfortable silence. "Mary, did you ever know my biological parents? Did I have any family." Alice asked softly.

Mary smile fell slightly recalling more of Alice's unfortunate past.

"You were orphaned at a very young age. To this day I don't know how. You had a sister but she was only a baby when your parents died. I doubt she ever even knew about you. I'm sorry." Mary murmured sadly. "She still lives here. She has a daughter."

Alice's face lit slightly at the mention of a niece. It was a happiness she could never have dreamed of.

"Where do they live?" Alice asked, a faint glimmer of hope in her voice.

"Four doors down." Mary replied softly pointed to east. "Being close to them was the only connection I had to you after you disappeared. I only ever leave the house to steal glimpses of them. To make sure they are alright."

The sadness in Mary's voice was heartbreaking and I could feel Alice swell with a mixture of guilt that she was still affecting Mary's life this way and happiness that someone had cared for her so much.

"Can you do something for me, Mary?" Alice asked softly, her beautiful voice shaking with emotion.

"Anything" Mary answered with a sob.

"When I go. Try to be happy." Alice murmured. "I know Jocelyn is very worried about you and obviously cares for you. You have people here who care for you. Let them in."

Alice reached up and touched Mary's face with her gloved hand, sweeping a tear from her cheek. Mary nodded one last time.

"Thank you" Alice whispered with so much emotion I was sure she would be crying if she could, before standing and walking over to stand by me. I stood up as she approached and we both looked at Mary who seemed to look ten years younger than she did when we arrived. She seemed comforted by the sight of us both together; Alice clutching my arm for the support I readily offered.

Suddenly, a wide smile broke across Mary's face.

"I can see now," she said, her voice filled with joy, "that you will be very happy."

Mary turned to me with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Take care of her."

***************

Naaaawww. Have I mentioned how much I love Alice and Jasper together. That much might be obvious from me writing this fic. Ah well.

Okay now I chose Your Arms Feel Like Home because it sort of encompasses Alice's first feeling of belonging and how happy she is to find that someone did care about her it her old life. Basically how Mary brings her the first bit of peace she's had aside from Jasper. For instance…

"There's a life inside me that I can feel again. It's the only thing that takes me where I've never been. I don't care if I lost everything that I have known. It don't matter where I lay my head tonight. Your arms feel like home."

Well I hope you liked it. Please review so I know what you did and didn't like : D


End file.
